Fragmented Mind
by Dana1
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up! A serious blow to the head ends Adam’s dreams forever. Or does it? Sequel to THe Long Road Back
1. Seeing You There

Title: Fragmented  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Injured character.  
  
Summary: A serious blow to the head ends Adam's dreams forever. Or does it?  
  
Author's note: This is the fifth fic in the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. You've got to read the other fics first.  
  
Author's note: I was inspired by the LMN movie Different.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Mighty Ducks Disney does. I claim everyone else.  
  
Notes: Just this chapter is from Jesse's POV. One final note. I finished The Long Road Back (Well no kidding I know) feedback on the ending of that would be much appreciated even if you think I'm cruel.  
  
Seeing You There  
  
He's still in a coma. It's been a couple months and he's still in a coma. No one knows who did it because no one is confessing. So everyone thinks Adam tripped. But I have my suspicions. It's why I told Wilson I refused to play Varsity with Mikah. The others agreed with me so Fulton moved up temporarily to take Adam's place. Or that's what Wilson said. Temporarily.  
  
They think he has brain damage. Things had finally turned around for him. He was back on the hockey team and then this happens.  
  
I'd been coming here every day and talked to him as if he wasn't in a coma. The doctor had encouraged it. I come here after school when there isn't a game. Though I must admit, I don't think any of our hearts are in it even the older Varsity players. The Banks' are just about beside themselves. Jeffrey and Chris didn't go back to college and they are here even more then me. I'm here until someone practically has to push me out the door.  
  
"Hello Jesse." Dr. Hilliard said as he came into the room. He started checking Adam.  
  
I stepped out for a second to get a drink of water and ran into Mikah. "What are you doing here?" I hissed. "Haven't you done enough?"  
  
He paled considerably and started backing up. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to get him to wait a second. I…I needed to talk to him. It was an accident!"  
  
I had known it. "I knew we couldn't trust you."  
  
"Look Rick told me about the backstairs that you guys always hang out at. So I left Banks a note and waited. He came and I tried to talk to him but he started to walk away. I tried to grab him and he fell. It was an accident"  
  
"Some accident. He's lying there in a coma because of you. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"Came to see how he was."  
  
"Talk to his doctor but don't go in there." I glared at him before going back to Adam's room. I entered the room and Adam was staring at me. 


	2. The Fateful Phone Call

1 The Fateful Phone Call  
  
Adam blinked his eyes. His head hurt and he didn't know where he was. Jesse was looking at him with a shocked expression. He tried to speak but his mouth wasn't moving.  
  
A doctor came up to him. "Adam? I'm Dr. Hilliard. You think you can answer some questions?"  
  
Adam tried to answer again and after a few seconds he managed to get out a yes.  
  
Jesse frowned worriedly. "Adam just blink your eyes once for yes twice for no all right?" Dr. Hilliard continued. Adam blinked once. "Do you know your name?" One blink. "Do you know who this is?" He asked pointing at Jesse. One blink. "Do you remember what happened?" Two blinks. "That's okay don't worry about that right now."  
  
***  
  
Christina Banks was standing in the doorway watching. She didn't want to run to make the phone call. She was just so relieved to see her brother awake. She remembered getting the phone call two months ago.  
  
IShe was in her room unpacking. She had just gotten home from Europe and was tired. Her parents had told her on the way home that Adam was back on Varsity. She was so happy for him.  
  
The phone rang. Her parents had left for awhile but had promised to be back soon. She hurried over and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
'Mrs. Banks?' A voice asked on the other end.  
  
"She's not in. Can I take a message."  
  
'Oh it's imperative that I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Banks. I'm Dr. Hilliard from Minneapolis Memorial Hospital. Are you their daughter?'  
  
"Yeah. The hospital? What's wrong?"  
  
'Adam Banks fell down a flight of stairs.'  
  
"Oh no! Is he okay?"  
  
'He's unconscious and has a broken arm and a few lacerations. I need to talk to your parents right away. Tell them to come to the hospital as soon as possible.'  
  
She hung up and quickly dialed her father's cell number. 'Hello?' He asked.  
  
"Dad? It's Chris. I just got a phone call from a Dr. Hilliard. Adam's in the hospital."  
  
She could hear her father telling her mother. 'What? What happened.'  
  
"He fell down a flight of stairs. The doctor said that he's unconscious, has a broken arm, and a few lacerations. He wants you to meet him at Minneapolis Memorial Hospital."  
  
'He did that before. Why are they so concerned.'  
  
"Dad he fell down a few steps last time. This is a flight of stairs. I'm going to leave Jeffrey a note and then I'll meet you guys there."  
  
She quickly scrawled out a note telling him to meet them at the hospital and then grabbed her keys and drove quickly to the hospital. She was sure she had went quite a bit over the speed limit but she wasn't paying attention. She reached the hospital just about the same time as her parents.  
  
They went in and went to the Emergency area. The nurse called the doctor down and he sat them down. "We've done a CAT scan. And we are worried about what we've found. There's evidence of brain damage. To what extent we don't know."  
  
"Can we see him?" Sharon Banks asked shakily.  
  
"Yes. He's in ICU right now so only one at a time."  
  
Christina's parents went in first and then she did. She looked down at her younger brother and felt tears in her eyes. She still couldn't get out of her head what the doctor said. Brain damage. Why did these things happen to him?/I  
  
She snapped back into the present when she heard a shaky voice say her name. She hurried to her brother's side. "I'm here Adam." 


	3. Former Best Friend

Notes: This is from Larson's POV back at Eden Hall.  
  
Former Best Friend  
  
I couldn't concentrate on my homework. I don't know how Jesse manages to pass all of his classes when he spends all day at practice, school, the hospital, and games if we have them. None of us goes to the hospital nearly as much as Jesse. Its not because we don't care it's just that well we don't go as often.  
  
I looked over at Dwayne who was working on his homework at his desk. I ended up with Dwayne as a roommate. Jesse's roommate was Adam. Guy and Charlie share a room. Julie's got her own room. And Fulton was the unlucky one and has to share with Cole. Dwayne and I may not get along that great but it's better then being stuck with Cole.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Well that was different. Usually everyone just barges into your room. I get up to answer it. It's Dwayne's girlfriend, Noelle. Dwayne gets up and leaves to go out with her. I drum my pencil on the desk. To hell with it. I'm going to go see Adam. I grab my jacket and head out.  
  
I ran into Charlie. "Jesse just called. Adam's awake." He said.  
  
I grinned. "I was just headed over there to see him. You going around telling the others?"  
  
"Yep. Come on it'll take less time if we both do it. I'll go tell Varsity you tell JV."  
  
I hurriedly walked down to the JV dorms and told all of them. I noticed Mikah wasn't in his room with Butler. Oh well no real loss. Jesse doesn't like Mikah at all. Can't say I blame him.  
  
As we walked to the bus stop, I did some more thinking. Had it only been three months ago that Jesse and Charlie were coming up with pranks to pull on JV? Funny how an injury can bring two teams together.  
  
"Dwayne's with Noelle." I told everyone.  
  
"I left him a note." Charlie said.  
  
The bus came and we loaded onto it. I ended up with a seat to myself so I stared out the window. I think this whole thing has brought us all together. Who would have thought a tragedy could bring us together?  
  
We went to Adam's room and found his family in there. Jesse was giving them a bit of privacy by standing in the hall. He had a worried look on his face.  
  
He signaled us to a spot further away from Adam's room. "I'm worried." He said.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Connie asked.  
  
"He isn't talking. I mean he does but it takes him longer to form the sentences. The doctor said it's what he suspected." Jesse said.  
  
I know we were all hoping that Adam would wake up fine and that the doctor would be wrong. Guess that hope's been dashed.  
  
I remember coming into Adam's room to find my former coach Reily there. He said he had heard about Adam being in a coma and wanted to see him. I was glad that none of the other Ducks was there. I called McGill and told him but as I expected, he didn't care. It amazes me that the three of us used to be best friends.  
  
"Larson you want to go in now?" Fulton asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah." I said and I entered with Kenny Wu. Adam smiled at both of us. "Hey Adam. Glad to see you're awake."  
  
"Me too." Kenny said. I think he was nervous. We all were.  
  
Adam struggled to say the next few words. "Glad to see you too."  
  
I now understood why Jesse was scared. I mean it didn't look like Adam had any other problems other then that but to see your friend in a bed like this would scare anyone.  
  
We were in there for a few minutes before letting others in. I sank into a chair next to Keith. Keith was talking quietly with Jeffrey about Adam. And that's when I saw Mikah hunched over in a seat watching all of us. I wonder if Jesse knows he's there. 


	4. The Rat Enters

Notes: No more first person POV's in this fic. All third person omniscient since the POV tends to switch around. Sorry about the title. It's in no way trying to copy Aqualion but you gotta admit that Mikah's like a rat. The guy did push Banksie down a flight of stares. I am still suffering from really bad writers block with this fic. I'm hoping something will spark with this chapter.  
  
The Rat Enters  
  
Adam sat in bed watching TV. Jesse left with the others and his family was down in the cafeteria getting something to eat. He didn't remember falling down stairs but it would explain why his head hurt so much and how he had broken his arm, again. He was so frustrated by how hard it was to speak. The doctor had told him that in the fall, he had suffered some brain damage and his brain was having trouble relaying the message for him to talk but that seemed to be his only problem.  
  
He was trying to remember what happened. But that day was a blank. He was glad most of the IV's and machines were gone. That wasn't a good thing to wake up to.   
  
So much had happened in two months or so he heard. Fulton had taken his place on Varsity. He was relieved that it wasn't Mikah though he couldn't remember why. His brother and sister didn't go to college.   
  
Wallace entered the room. "Hey Adam. I heard you had woken up. If you wanted to come back to the hospital you could have picked a safer way of doing so."  
  
Adam smiled. "Have seat." He said slowly pointing at the chair.  
  
"Thanks. So how are you feeling?" Adam moved his left hand in a so so gesture. "Adam you're going to have to talk you know."  
  
"I know but it's hard."  
  
"I know Adam. You took a bad blow to the head." Wallace changed the subject. "Mikah's outside the door. You want to see him?"  
  
Adam thought of saying no. But this was his physical trainer asking. "I guess."  
  
Wallace nodded and signaled Mikah to come in. Mikah stood nervously in the doorway. "Hi Banks. Um I'm sorry you're in the hospital. It was an accident."  
  
Adam looked in Mikah's eyes as he struggled with the next words. "I don't even remember what happened."  
  
Good Mikah thought. "Don't worry about it. Glad to see you're awake. I'm going to go."  
  
"Don't mind Mikah." Wallace said as they watched Mikah leave. "He's just nervous." Wallace shifted from foot to foot.   
  
Dr. Hilliard came into the room. "Hello Wallace." He then turned to Adam and started checking him over. "You are doing pretty well for a guy who spent two months in a coma. I think we can move you into a regular room today and you should be out of the hospital at the end of the week."  
  
Adam smiled. He wanted out of there. he'd spent too much time in the hospital since he started playing hockey.   
  
The doctor left with Wallace and the Banks' came back in.   
  
Sharon kissed Adam's forehead. "Hey sweetie. We heard what the doctor said. that's great."  
  
"Yeah bro." Jeffrey said. "Maybe you'll be back at Eden Hall next month."  
  
Adam stared at him. me back at Eden Hall? yeah sure Jeffrey. He thought to himself.   
  
"The doctor said there's no reason you can't go back to school." Philip must have read his thoughts. "It's not like your IQ changed. The teachers will be informed of your health needs."  
  
"Hey once you get the cast off you can play that boring sport you like again." Christina said helpfully.  
  
Adam doubted all of what they said. 


	5. Someone Like You

Notes: Inspiration bit me. I know where I'm going with this. New things to claim for me: Dr. Dharma Thompson and Ariel Broughton. Please pretend Adam replies take longer. I don't know how to express that in this fic.  
  
Someone Like You  
  
"Adam you can't mope in here forever." Sharon said knocking on the door.   
  
Adam turned off the CD player. He'd been home for two weeks and had barely left his room. Adam really didn't want to do anything since he came home from the hospital. He knew his hockey career was completely over. No one would want him on their team. "Go away." He yelled to his mother.  
  
"Adam you can't say in here feeling sorry for yourself. Your doctor said there's no reason why you can't go back to Eden Hall Monday."  
  
"Yes there is!" Adam said angrily punching his pillow with his good hand. "Everyone will laugh at me."  
  
"Adam they won't." Sharon said. She realized how dumb that answer was so she sighed. "Okay some will. But your friends will be there supporting you. You can't let this problem beat you. You were able to come back and play after two operations on your wrist. You can come back and play after this." She sighed again paused as if contemplating what to say. "Adam I've scheduled you an appointment with Dr. Dharma Thompson for tomorrow."  
  
"What kind of doctor is she?" Adam asked turning off his music.  
  
"She's a child psychiatrist."  
  
"No! Don't want to go!"  
  
"I know Adam but your doctor at the hospital suggested we take you to see her. She's helped several people with your problem."  
  
Adam sighed. "Okay fine. But I don't have to talk right?"  
  
"Of course not. You just go and if you want to talk that'd be great. I think she said she'd introduce you to some other kids that have your problem."   
  
"Okay."  
  
***  
  
The next day Adam walked into a rehab center. He was given directions to Dr. Thomas' office. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" A voice called.   
  
Adam pushed the door open. He saw a brightly-lit room with books and papers stacked on the desk and couch. A woman in her mid forties was sitting at the desk chewing on a pencil. Her hair was being held up with two pencils. She looked up.   
  
"Adam Banks?" She asked. He nodded. "I'm Dr. Dharma Thomas. Please call me Dharma." Adam shook her hand but didn't say anything. "Now Adam you have to get used to talking. Your mother said you were going back to school Monday. You'll have to speak then."  
  
"I don't want to go back to school. Everyone will laugh at me."  
  
"Oh well that happens to everyone. I'm sure you'll do fine. The only problem you have is your brain has trouble relaying to your mouth to talk. There's not even a reason you can't play hockey."  
  
"You know I play hockey? My mother told you about it?"  
  
Dharma blushed. "Actually one of my patients goes there and is in the band. She was on the cheerleading squad until she was in a car accident. Hit her head very hard. I have her permission to tell you this by the way. Perhaps you know her. Her name is Ariel Broughton. I was going to introduce you two but she had band practice today. She suffers from the same thing you do. Maybe I can have her introduce herself to you Monday."  
  
"Uh that'd be nice." Adam said. Like I'm going to go to school Monday.  
  
"So you want to talk? This has to be a tough adjustment for you."  
  
"I guess I shouldn't be surprised...I'm cursed or something...When I was in peewees I got knocked into the goalpost in the championship game...During the Junior Goodwill Games an opposing player broke a hockey stick over my wrist and I got hurt...My wrist had been week ever since...Then last year I had my wrist broken in several places had screws put in my wrist and had to have two operations...And then this year before the school year starts I'm pushed down the stairs."  
  
"Tough break. But you can still play hockey you know. It doesn't require talking."  
  
Adam shrugged. "Doesn't matter. No one would want me on the team."  
  
"Have your coaches said so?"  
  
"No but I know they won't."  
  
"You never know. Just ask them."  
  
And they left it at that. 


End file.
